Loud house sweetened secrets
by Shiningvoice53
Summary: When a new person comes to royal woods a certain white haired kid will meet a new friend
1. Chapter 1

When a new person comes to royal woods he finds a kid with snow white hair looking down,and soon he finds out how to cheer up the kid

Chapter 1 a sad encounter

It was a sunny Saturday in royal woods michigan when we cut to the loud house in the house we see a young boy in an orange polo shirt and blue jeans and snow white hair looking a little down he soon looks at the camera

Lincoln: "so i guess you can see im not very happy today?" "i lost that video contest almost lost my sisters forever and embarrassed myself publicly forever and i still wish i found my thing the thing that seperates me from my sisters." Now i know what your thinking "Lincoln why not try to be the every man," well im already the every man in a way i help my sisters with everything i can i help lori with painting her nails leni with a model and fasion talk luna with a partner to rock with luan with being her assistant lucy with her poems lola with her pageantry lana with her animals lisa with her experiments although i still don't like them and lily with conpany when shes lonely. "But! you know what" Lincoln said a little determined i dont want to be the every man,i want to have my own talent

Lincoln said a new fire in his eyes "im gonna go out there and find a talent" he said as he was getting his winter coat on while royal woods was sunny today it was also chilly it would snow soon. As soon as was going down stairs he saw luna strumming her wooden guitar luna saw her brother and asked

"Hey bro were you going"? She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice

"Im just gping to go out to find something cool to do". Lincoln he said with a small smile on face he then said. "Could you tell mom and dad im going out ill be back later?"

" sure just don't get into trouble" luna said going back to strumming her guitar.

1 hour later

Lincoln goes to the park now looking like someone kicked charles

"This is just great." he said, with a sad expression

"Why is it so hard to find a talent" he said as he was bow starting to get annoyed

"I just wish i could find something to do im good at i failed at so much in the last hpur i tried being an artist while i was good enough with clyde to win that contest i failed alone, but i still love art" Linclon said now putting on a thinking expression "hmm lets see i tried art,music,karate,running a marathon, i retried the video thing and i still lost to that hamster video it was reuploaded theres got to be something im good at" Linclon said as he then bumped into someonen "oww" they both said as they hit the ground "oh are you okay" the stranger said, wondering if Linclon is okay "im fine are you okay" i got a good look at him he was tall had a hoodie on with a red wings logo and was wearing black sweatpants some maroon shoes and had a pair of black glasses needless to say he looked intresting "allow me to introsuce myself" he said now a little more nervous "my name is logan whats yours" he said offering a handshake "Linclon loud" Linclon said accepting the handshake "loud i heard of a loud do you know luna loud" logan said with a new look of happiness of meeting someone new "yeah shes my sister how do you know her" i said a little curious

"My cousin sam talks about her all the time" logan said how having a look of rememberence on his face remembering a happy moment he had "lets sit down and talk" logan said now looking to the bench near the park

"Okay!"Lincoln said now wondering what was yet to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting a new friend

So heres chapter 2 of my story i hope you enjoy

Chapter 2 meeting a new friend

Its been 1 hour since Lincoln and logan bumped into each other they were sitting on a bench talking to each other linclon learning that logan moved to royal woods a few days ago at request ftom his mom and that he was staying with his cousin sam how sam was overjoyed that her cousin would be staying with her and about how sam has told him just about everything she knows about the loud house. While Lincoln is telling him how he got here how he wanted to win a video contest how he got his sisters angry with him and how he redeemed himself and logan looked shocked.

"Wow" logan said shocked at what he heard "Lincoln while that wasn't cool what you did i think i understand why you did it" logan had said putting his hand over his mouth

"You do" Lincoln said wondering what he meant

"You were desperate to win something no matter what because you didn't think you could live up to your siblings in fact thats probably why your here am i right" logan said looking at Lincoln for his answer

"Yes you have it right?" Lincoln said looking down

"Well you don't have to look anymore for what to try to do to win a trophy!" logan said looking up to the sky

"Why?" Lincoln looked at him confused

"Because im gonna help you Lincoln ever watch a show called dessert storm?"

"Why yes i have i watch it with my sister leni all the time" Lincoln said how getting a little happier thinking he was gonna say something that would change his life

"Well i like to make delicious treats and you from what you told me your a really good artist see were im going with this?"

"You want me to team up and we go on dessert storm to win it" Lincoln said pretty sure he got it right

"Exactly" logan said a bright smile on his face "well start tomarrow but lets keep it a secret from your sisters a surprise for when we go on the show" logan said offering his hand as a means of sealing the deal

"You got yourself a deal ligan" Lincoln said as he completed the handshake logan was providing "now i think i should get home its starting to snow" Lincoln said pointing a finger to the sky sure enough it began snowing soon it would be too bad outside logan looked worried

"Whats wrong" Lincoln said already worried about his new friend

"Sams house is a little too far and her car isnt working right now ill give her a call and see if its okay if i crash at your place tonight would your parents mind if i spent the night over" logan said pulling out his phone it looked wierd it had a white case that reflected several colors on it

"Im sure they won't mind" Lincoln said shrugging

"Okay ill call sam and see if it's okay with her" logan said as he went off somewere to call in private

4 minuites later

Logan came back his phone is his pants pocket a smile on his face "she said it's okay and i can stay over" logan said a little happy but a little sad at the same time as he was walking with Lincoln Lincoln noticed in his right pabts pocket there appeared to be 2 things in the pocket both currently unidentifiable as they walked home he wondered if logan was okay he was looking paler then when they first met and almost like he was holding something in Lincoln was now worried if his new friend was okay or not but he didnt have time to ask as he saw Logan put in earbuds shutting out all noise to listen to some music he knew from expierience that when someone was listening to music never try to bother them but thats a story for another day.

Logan and sams phone call

"Hello" a female voice said a little annoyed to being bothered when she was currently taking a nap

"Sam this is Logan"

"Logan are you okay " sam now asks with a bit more concern

"Don't worry im alright i ran into a new friend a Lincoln loud" logan said happily

"Oh one of lunas siblings thats nice" sam said now a little worried as she noticed a storm was starting to come into town "theres a storm coming into town i hope your near my cars still not working" sam said now in a concerned voice wanting her cousin not to be in this storm

"Sadly no im too far the storm will get worse i was wondering ifits okay if i crash at the loud house for tonight." suddenly before sam could answer logan doubled up and let out a series of terrible coughs

"Are you okay did you take your medicine" sam said looking even more scared

"Don't worry about me" logan said in between breaths "im okay i took my medicine and i have my inhaler just in case" logan said now regaining his composer

"Okay you can crash at the loud house just please be careful" sam said

"I promise ill be careful" logan said now happy about getting permission.

"Call you tomarrow be safe logan" sam said about to end the call

"Ill call ypu tomarrow too and i promise to stay safe promise me you'll stay safe too" logan said

"I promise" sam said now having a smile on her face "bye" sam said as she hung up now worried

"Please be safe logan" sam said looking she was about to cry as she decided to go back to her nap.


End file.
